


Welcome to ☆ Hikari Club.

by Nath_07



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bokura no ☆ Hikari Club, F/F, Lychee☆Hikari Club, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_07/pseuds/Nath_07
Summary: The Hikari Club consist of nine young students and their leader calls herself Min. Everyone fulfills a purpose within the club and has a mission to fulfill. They don't mind having to kill or torture to get it. With the passage of time all things to conquer the world do not go as well as she expected.





	Welcome to ☆ Hikari Club.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be quite long. I need to apologize. I need to apologize for deleting the "We are Compulsive Gamblers!" story. I thought it was complete bullshit and I was ashamed to publish it since I didn't think anyone would like it. I have no confidence in myself and with that I was scared to see if I had support with the story, and by my own pressure I decided to eliminate it. I FEEL SORRY to the people who liked that trash. I will try to publish it again although it will not be the same as the previous one. In this case I decided to make a fanfic about this manga that I liked very much for how disgusting and amazing it was. Each character will represent one of the manga.
> 
> Zera: Minerva / Minnie / Min  
> Jaibo: Sophie  
> Tamiya: Marlon / Clementine (You'll understand when I publish more chapters)  
> Dafu: Louis  
> Kaneda: Violet  
> Nico: Mitch  
> Dentaku: Aasim  
> Yakobu: Willy  
> Raizou: Brody
> 
> I'm still in process with the characters. I think they will be like that, but I'm not sure. For Lychee and Kanon I don't know what I'll do with them. Something will come to my mind.

_**“Keep running guys!** **We're almost there!”** Marlon's voice rose. _ _His two best friends were still running as fast as possible, but it was very unlikely if Marlon kept running at that speed._

_**“Are you sure we arrived? I don't want to look like an idiot running anywhere!”** Violet had little patience with this kind of things. Marlon and Louis always made heavy jokes that only they liked. _

_" **You always look like an idiot, Violet!"** Louis laughed loudly at his own joke. Marlon would have laughed too if it wasn't so fast. Or maybe he would shut him up, who knows. _

_Violet stretched several dreadlocks of his brown hair. She was lucky they ran at the same level. **"When we arrive I will make sure to kick the ass you have."**_

_Normally the schools were composed of boys and girls separately, making it more difficult to see all three together. If it weren't for Brody and Ruby, Violet would be completely alone. It wasn't very weird if they weren't together at all hours, it was quite enough that they spent the whole afternoon most days of the week._

_The girls at her school didn't want to approach the boys of the Keiko School. They seemed odd and scary when they passed near them to get to their own homes. Violet could never understand that fear that the girls talked about. Maybe it was because she always got together with most of them when she left._

_The steps of young Marlon stopped right in front of a wasted and broken factory. **"We arrived!"**_

_Louis and Violet looked around the place. Was this the surprise they expected? Obviously they did not expect anything too valuable as money or other similar things._

_They looked at each other for a moment and saw Marlon again._

_**"Well..."** Louis could only scratch his neck because of the discomfort. _ _The place Marlon chose was not exactly the best, but he trusted him and always would. They were best friends, right!?_

_**“Is this crap the surprise?”** Violet snapped her tasteless words. **"The poster mentioned that we couldn't pass."**_

_**"Do you have anything better?"** Marlon's eyebrows crossed to form an angry face. He turned again and started walking towards the stairs._ **"** _**Nobody reads those posters anymore."** _

**_"Exactly Violet. That's because you're boring!"_ **

**_"Whatever."_ **

_**"This will be our new secret hideout from today!"** Joy was shown in Marlon's voice. They didn't find such a place every day. _

_**"You look like an idiot talking to nothing."** Violet said. _

_They went down the stairs step by step until they reached the new floor. Their new floor_

_—_

**_" Marlon Hiroshi"_ **

**_" Louis_ ** **_Katsuya_ ** **_"_ **

**_" Violet_ ** **_Riku_** **_"_ **

_The names and surnames were written on the ground with a piece of red crayon by Marlon. They would name their new club and have a good time as they always did._

**_"_ _Hikari?"_ **

**_"Yes! Let's give our new club a name.”_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"Cool!"_ **

_The great black crucial mark that belonged to them was the greatest symbol to know that when they returned everything was in perfect condition. It was something that finally gave emotion to their lives, and they would never stop coming and going to the Hikari Club. Every day they would find their time in the club and could not leave it behind._

At that time the club was still ours. I was still the leader.

**Author's Note:**

> My English is like shit, you know that. This It's a little introduction for the next chapters. If things do not come to be understood, do not make an effort to understand it. It will not make sense equally. I hope it is not worse than the previous one. Sorry.


End file.
